


И весь этот джаз

by Shunn



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юнхо падает в бесконечную нору, и нет ни кустика, ни веточки, чтобы немного затормозить падение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И весь этот джаз

**Author's Note:**

> Бладплэй, наркотики - это плохо.

Влажно – с открытыми губами и языками, сталкивающимися во рту. Плавно – так, что время вокруг замирает и музыка слышится, как сквозь беруши. Жарко – пот стекает по спине, легкие разрывает от недостатка кислорода.  
Она отстраняется, проводит указательным пальцем по его губам, стирая слюну, и Юнхо открывает глаза. У нее крашеные рыжие волосы, слишком смуглая кожа, мягкие безвольные губы, перепачканные алой помадой.  
Вокруг них продолжают танцевать люди, кто-то слишком громко смеется, толкает Юнхо в спину, и он почти падает, прямо на нее. Она приглашающе улыбается, накрывает ладонью пах – все слишком просто, слишком доступно, аж зевать хочется. Юнхо пытается вспомнить ее имя, как они познакомились, хоть что-нибудь, но тут она прижимается к нему, ведет пальцами по шее, а ее спина чуть вздрагивает под его руками.

Пепел падает на стол рядом с блюдцем, переполненным окурками. Пустая бутылка с тихим звоном падает на пол, откатываясь под диван. Юнхо падает в бесконечную нору, и нет ни кустика, ни веточки, чтобы немного затормозить падение.  
– Ты же бросил курить, – бесцветно говорит Джеджун.  
Юнхо щелкает зажигалкой.  
– Опять начал.  
– Глупо.  
Джеджун лежит на диване, закинув руки за голову, и внимательно изучает потолок, словно надеется прочитать там ответы на все вопросы вселенной.  
– Глупо, – соглашается Юнхо, глубоко затягиваясь.  
Ему кажется, что в соседней комнате кто-то играет на расстроенном пианино – тягучая, заунывная мелодия ввинчивается в виски. Скорее всего, ему просто кажется. Слишком много соджу и травки. В квартире они вдвоем, а Джиджи вряд ли за это время освоил нотную грамоту. Он пытается припомнить, есть ли у Джеджуна пианино в той комнате, он в последнее время только и делает, что старается припомнить.  
– Ты похудел. Опять ничего не жрешь?  
– Смотрите, ходячее пособие по анатомии заговорило, – Юнхо открывает очередную бутылку.  
– Остроумно. Ты уверен, что не трахаешься с Чанмином?  
Вместо ответа Юнхо давится соджу и долго мучительно кашляет, стирая с глаз невольно выступившие слезы. Шутки на эту тему ему надоели еще в прошлой жизни.  
– Не трахаешься, – усмехается Джеджун, поднимаясь с дивана.  
Покачиваясь, он подходит к Юнхо, с силой вцепляется в волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Заставляя посмотреть в глаза – первый раз за сегодняшнюю ночь. Зрачок неестественно расширен, поэтому радужка кажется коричневым ободком, белки прошиты тонкими красными линиями.  
Определенно, слишком много травки.  
Он знает, что его глаза выглядят не лучше.  
– А с кем ты трахаешься, Юнхо-я? – обманчиво ласково спрашивает Джеджун, собирая волосы в кулак.  
– Больно.  
– Конечно, больно, – весело соглашается Джеджун – В этом и фишка, Юнхо-я.  
– А если я задам тот же вопрос?  
– Тогда будет еще больнее.  
Не шутка, обычная констатация факта.  
Джеджун усаживается к нему на колени, продолжая сжимать волосы, тянется за ножом, словно невзначай позабытым на столе. Совершенно случайно, разумеется.  
Острие скользит по беззащитной шее – недостаточно сильно, чтобы оставить следы, но Юнхо знает, что запомнит эти отметины надолго, а потом срывается на грудь, прочерчивая длинную кровоточащую царапину, а потом вторую и третью. Джеджун обводит их ладонями, собирая выступающую кровь, как ребенок, тянет перепачканные пальцы в рот. Его член упирается Юнхо в живот.  
– Прекрати.  
Вырваться легко – просто перехватить запястье, заставить выронить нож – к окуркам и бутылке, затем отшвырнуть в сторону и уйти. Но он не шевелится.  
– Тебе не нравится, Юнхо-я? – капризно спрашивает Джеджун, ерзает на его коленях, проводит языком по груди вдоль царапин. – Разве ты не мазохист?  
Он тянется за поцелуем – вкус собственной крови на чужих губах – то ли слишком горько, то ли слишком сладко.  
Джеджун отстраняется, проводит лезвием по животу, очерчивая пупок.  
– Я знаю, что тебе нравится, – радужку теперь совсем не видно, сплошной черный зрачок.  
Он сползает с колен, утыкается лицом в пах Юнхо.  
Кожу на груди начинает пощипывать.  
– Сейчас опять моя реплика? Ты хреновый собеседник, – Джеджун расстегивает ремень на джинсах Юнхо, стаскивает их вместе с трусами.  
– Какой есть, – он упрямо кусает губы.  
Не сопротивляется. Не вырывается. Не помогает.  
– Юнхо сердится?  
Рот у Джеджуна вымазан его кровью – теплый, умелый, мокрый. Он глубоко забирает в рот его член, сильно сжимает яйца, так что Юнхо дергается от боли.  
– Оторвать хочешь?  
– Может быть, хочу. Может быть, все, что мне нужно – это твой член, а ты катись на все четыре стороны, к дорогой «СМ Энтертэймент», – Джеджун шипит от злости, как большая ядовитая змея, только его язык хуже любого жала.  
– Я пришлю тебе слепок, – Юнхо встает со стула, пытается натянуть джинсы трясущимися руками.  
– Прости, – Джеджун трет лоб ладонью, оставляя кровавые разводы. – Правда, прости.  
Он тоже поднимается с пола, прижимается к нему, ведет пальцами по шее, а его лопатки удобно ложатся в ладони Юнхо.  
Быстро – зубы сталкиваются с зубами, не поцелуй, а дурацкое сражение за власть. Торопливо – оторванные пуговицы дробно стучат о плитку. Грубо – на коже расцветают синяки и укусы, лучше пару дней походить в скафандре.  
Джеджун опускается на колени, опирается на локти, прогибаясь в пояснице. Юнхо не заметил, как тот успел раздеться. Он собирает кровь с груди, пропихивает сразу два пальца в Джеджуна – медленно, слишком медленно растягивает. Кровь – хуевая смазка, он знает это по личному опыту.  
Джеджун гортанно стонет, подаваясь вперед, насаживаясь на пальцы, запрокидывает голову, и Юнхо нащупывает в кармане брошенных на пол джинсов обычный лубрикант. С садизмом у него всегда плохо получалось.  
Джеджун сжимается вокруг его члена, царапает ногтями пол – на коленях точно останутся следы, плечи у него дрожат, прямо на татуировке с Ючоном и Джунсу качается крупная капля пота. Юнхо не торопится, двигается слишком плавно, слишком медленно, и Джеджун выгибается дугой, пытаясь хоть как-то изменить угол, сдавленно матерится, обхватывая свой член.  
И тогда он меняет темп – на короткий и быстрый, слишком быстрый, не вдохнуть, не вдохнуть. Джеджун уже не ругается, он кричит. И проклятая капля наконец-то стекает с его спины, прямо в ложбинку между ягодиц, ровно за пару секунд до оргазма.  
Руки у Джеджуна подламываются, он утыкается лбом в пол, позволяя Юнхо догнать его.  
Потом они несколько минут или несколько жизней – оба сбились со счета – лежат обнявшись, не в силах встать. Не в силах думать.  
– Прости, – второй раз за вечер говорит Джеджун и водит ладонью по царапинам.  
– Заживут.  
– Заживут, – соглашается Джеджун и тянется за сигаретами. – Но в следующий раз убери от меня ножи.  
От неожиданности Юнхо громко смеется.

Она продолжает с надеждой смотреть ему в глаза, и Юнхо сам не знает, почему никак не может оторвать взгляд от ее лица, почему не разворачивается и не уходит. Быть может, потому что зрачки у нее расширены и коричневая радужка кажется тоненьким ободком, как след от чашки капучино на мокром столе. Она что-то шепчет, но так тихо, что в грохоте клуба не получается разобрать слова. Наверное, обещает неземное наслаждение или просит денег для голодающих котят.  
Юнхо решительно убирает ее ладонь со своего паха и, не оборачиваясь, пробирается к выходу. На пороге он на пару секунд замирает, не в силах поверить своим ушам.  
Пронзительно – откуда на этой вечеринке взялся парень с саксофоном. Страстно – музыка льется на улицу, напоминая обо всем, что он давно пытался забыть. Холодно – Юнхо ежится, жалея, что не взял куртку, достает из кармана мобильник, на ходу набирая смс.


End file.
